


breakfast

by fubukishirou



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: this changed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubukishirou/pseuds/fubukishirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hm</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast

Gazel woke up covered in a thick sweat, not from a wet dream or a night terror or anything. It was too hot. It was the middle of autumn and it rained almost every other day, and this was strange to him. The sun always shone mighty and high on the days where everything was dry, especially today, however he'd never experienced a heatwave in autumn. And Burn wondered why he always had the air conditioning on.

Speaking of Burn, that was Gazel's best friend. Through all the arguments and physical fights they got into, they remained unattachable. Seriously, they were clingy as fuck.

'Burn! I want breakfast!' Gazel yelled down the stairs, expecting him to be awake (even though it was a normal thing for him to be asleep past 1 pm). He waited impatiently, sat cross legged on his bed until his legs were both sticky from sweat.

'Buuuuurn!' he called again when he got no answer, sprawling himself across his bedsheets in an attempt to find a cool spot.

'Burn, dude! Wake up!' he spat, almost yelling now. With a sigh of utter exasperation, he lifted himself off of his bed, using up a shitload of his energy in the process. His sweaty feet squeaked on the wooden floor as he made his way to Burn's room, using his infamous 'Northern Impact' kick to kick down his door ruthlessly, that little monster showing no mercy. What the fuck did the door do? It was unlocked. He was just too hot and tired to care.

'BURN! I told you alr-' He cut himself off as he realised that Burn wasn't there. He wasn't in his room. His bedsheets were made. What the fuck. Hmm, that's really odd, he thought.

_Well, he's not running off without making me breakfast so, as Reize would say, 'lol' for him._

He practically leaped down the stairs, growing more and more desperate to find his lov- No. No, his best friend.

'Buuuuurn!' he called out almost routinely, hands opposite each other on the corners of his mouth. Uuugh. He didn't know how to cook! He'd just have to skip breakfast. Gazel cursed Burn, finding his soccer ball to take outside. As the door opened, he came to a terrifying realisation.

Everything was on fire. Everything outside. The trees, the metal swings, the people, even the fucking soccer goals. The soccer goals were on fire. Jesus fuck that is powerful fire.

And then, he realised where his best friend was. As he disregarded the utter anarchy his town was in, looking up to the sky using his hand as a shield from the burning sun, he realised one thing.

The sun was Burn. That's why he disappeared.

'Burn... why?' he asked woefully.

'I just wanted some... some breakfast. Please come down.'

The sun stared at the boy. 'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'I'm free now. I'm free, Gazel.'


End file.
